


don’t look a gift horse in the mouth

by royalliest



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gums, M/M, Mention of rookies, No Beta We Die Like August, Teeth, dentures, slight oral fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalliest/pseuds/royalliest
Summary: Sakyo gives Omi the best and most ‘unique’ blowjob of his life. Further warning for unusual oral kink without spoiling.
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Fushimi Omi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 24





	don’t look a gift horse in the mouth

As soon as bentos for the train to Okinawa were passed out, last minute keys - wallet - phone - charger - bag - tickets checked, and shouts of “bye Mom, Dad!” “I’m not your father!” were exchanged, Omi and Sakyo retreated into room 105.

The Ouka High students were on a school trip for the next three days, and without Taichi around, Omi could finally spend time with his lover in private. Despite a puppy-like enthusiasm for friendship being one of Taichi’s best traits, it did make it difficult to spend time apart from him. Room 106 was out of the question, as Azami was constantly on edge once he had found Omi and Sakyo holding hands, and attempted to force them to use latex gloves after some mistaken advice from Azuma. Regardless, sharing a room with a teen half his age likely didn’t sit right with Sakyo, Omi mused, if they were going to make out in it.

The door locked shut with a click, and Omi moved to climb into his loft, Sakyo trailing behind. Autumn Troupe made for a rowdy bunch and uninterrupted moments were few and far between. They had never found time to exchange more than a few heated kisses, or the occasional back rub peppered with slow gropes after a long day. 

People tended to forget Omi was only twenty, and even some of the older members in the troupe held him to a “mom” level that he wasn’t sure how to handle other than by smiling it off. When he did have to blow off steam, Omi usually did in private, and this time he craved something more intense with Sakyo as an outlet.

“What happens in this room, stays in this room,” Sakyo muttered, grasping Omi’s shoulder.

“Is there something wrong, Sakyo-san?”

Sakyo shook his head. “Fushimi... Before we proceed, I just have to ask you something. How far do you want to go? Is… a blowjob ok? Is there anything you want to do?”

Omi nearly flushed from how direct Sakyo was. Sure, he had fooled around during the Crazy Wolf era with his friends, but he had been afraid to complicate his relationship with Nachi while both leading the gang. As a result, nothing was ever discussed before, nothing was ever talked about after, and his memories were filled with hasty handjobs and rushed makeout sessions.

“Anything you’re comfortable with, Sakyo-san. Let’s go slow?”

Sakyo furrowed his brows, and said, “I need you to be explicit, Fushimi. Remember, you lost it when I kissed your scar once, if you let me know...“ 

Omi hesitated. “Ok… I, ah, yes. That blowjob would be great?”

“Fair warning. I won’t be able to speak during it. Try to ask ‘yes or no’ questions if you have to.” Omi thinks, isn’t that obvious?, but then his attention snapped to Sakyo’s slim fingers reaching into his own mouth. 

Sakyo gently set down his dentures on the ledge next to the bed, and leaned down to palm Omi’s cock through his khakis. Omi felt his mouth getting dry, riveted on Sakyo’s lips. Was he… did he not have any teeth? What? How did it happen? Is he really alright doing this? Huh?

By the time Sakyo had unzipped his pants, Omi was too confused from the heavy petting and his own thoughts were too muddled to react. He watched as pink lips slowly descended near his erect penis, thoughts of — oh my god, I can’t believe this — that were cut off by gentle swipes to the head. Omi shuddered, and slid his hands into Sakyo’s fine blond hair, sharp excitement at the moist heat and shock of the feeling of gums on his cock. Instead of the fleshy feeling of lips he imagined, the simultaneously rubbery yet soft ridges rubbed against the tender underside of his penis, prompting Omi to let loose a deep moan.

It was over quickly, as Omi felt himself cum embarrassingly fast with no warning to Sakyo. Sakyo sat up, massaged his jaw, flashing his bare gums as he opened wide to put his dentures back in.

“How was it, Fushimi?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry but I was challenged to do this. Otherwise I’d be stupid and a coward, and I am NOT a coward


End file.
